Jasper's Birthday
by Xenexian
Summary: A 416 teddy bear? Super glue? Whipped cream? Feathers? This could only be a present from Emmett! R&R challnge from Emma


**A/N:**** Hey guys!!! Doing this challenge from Emma (You rock *thumbs up*). She told me it must be Emmett/Jasper -- I'm presuming that's a friendship slash -- a stuffed teddy bear, super glue, whiped cream and feathers. YOU'RE ON!!!**

**Disclamer:**** I own no characters or even Twilight. BUTIWILLDOONEDAY!!! The plot belongs to Emma**

**APOV**

It all started two weeks ago...

Emmett and Jasper had been fighting across the river. Rose and I had watched; I suppose it's odd how our parteners can argue and fight and we never really take any notice. Like Rose said: 'I suppose it's a 'boy' thing.'

I'd bought Jasper a stuffed teddy bear for his birthday present. Edward had suggested something completely different, but I have, after, all knnow Jasper longer than he has. It was so cute. A little pink, furry teddy bear with little red love hearts in it's ears. It was holding a big plush red heart with the words "Happy Birthday, Sexy" on it. It had only been $416, after all. A bargain.

I'd already warned Emmett about what he was planning to do. The vision I had had been funny and all, but I was angry at him. He'd been planning to lure him outside, only to get the pack to throw mud pies at him, but I thought I'd talked him out of this absurd idea. Thought being the operative word.

December 13th came and went without much drama, but it was the 14th I was worried about, after all. I was worried about Emmett and his promise. I decided to ask Edward if any plans cropped up in his mind. Edward told me impatiently (he was late to Bella's house) that Emmett was just planning on enjoying Jasper's birthday as much as anyone else.

This worried me greatly.

So when the first rays of the sun came up on the 14th, and I saw the evil grin on Emmett's face, I was so worried I think if I had've still been human, I'd have died of a heart attack right there and then. I wondered what my dearest brother was planning this time.

We gathered around the piano, piles of presents trailing around the room, wrapped in shiny silver wrapping paper. Esme gave Jasper her and Carlisle's gift first. It was a plane ticket to some obscure country in Europe. He thanked them, then moved along to Rosalie's gift. It was (surprise, surprise) the keys to a Lamborghini Gallardo. I mean, whatever. Porsche's are better anyways.

We gathered around the piano, piles of presents trailing around the room, wrapped in shiny silver wrapping paper. Esme gave Jasper her and Carlisle's gift first. It was a plane ticket to some obscure country in Europe. He thanked them, then moved along to Rosalie's gift. It was (surprise, surprise) the keys to a Lamborghini Gallardo. I mean, whatever. Porsche's are better anyways.

Edward's present was a CD by Jasper's favourite band (it was a really rare CD, apparently), which seemed to make his day. Bella had sent her regards , which wiped the smile off Jasper's face. I couldn't help but laugh at that.

Lastly was me. I gave him the teddy, and he burst into laughter.

"Oh, Alice! You buy the most brilliant things! It's so funny!" he said, hugging me. I pulled back, glaring at him.

"It's not supposed to be a _funny_, Jasper." He stopped laughing at once, and looked slightly sheepish. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Emmett hauled him outside for his 'special present'. We all followed them, keeping a safe distance back. We knew Emmett and his 'special presents'.

The two of them stood in the middle of the back garden for a second. Jasper looked completely nonplussed, until Emmett yelled:

"Let 'em rip, lads!"

Out of nowhere, a bucketfull of super glue was poured on his head. Before Jasper could react, a gigantuous amount of whipped cream was dropped on him aslwell.

However, Jasper barely had time to say "Emmett, you little b-" before about a tonne of feathers were dumped on him. The glue dried incredibly quickly, which meant that the feathers stuck to him, and he smelt like curdled milk. Which isn't nice, believe me. We roared with laughter at the sight of him. Edward said he looked like a giant, overgrown chicken.

"I'll get you back for this, Emmett McCarty Cullen! I'll get you back if it's the last thing I ever do!" he yelled, as he chased him around the garden.

It was the funniest birthday ever. Even though he didn't like my present.

I knew I should've just sticked with the socks.

**So??? Like it? Love it? Hate it? TELL MEEE!!!**

**Pretty please, with the Cullen boys on top? **

**Review pleases!!!**

**Little green button --**


End file.
